


Miguel

by Majush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Derek, De-Aged Derek, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Teen Derek, Teen Derek Hale
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majush/pseuds/Majush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mám tu ďalšiu poviedku inšpirovanú seriálom Teen Wolf, a to konkrétne 2. časťou 4. série ;) je to znova poviedka na pár Sterek - teda Stiles a Derek, ktorí mali v tej časti pár skvelých scén :D (aj keď tam bol Derek premenený na teenegera :D</p><p>Poviedku začínam scénou, keď sa Stiles vracia po telefonáte so Scottom do Scottovej izby a Derek tam stále je (na rozdiel od seriálu, kde ho Kate odtiaľ odviedla) ;))</p><p>Len dúfam, že ma Teen Wolf bude so Sterek inšpirovať aj naďalej :)) bola by škoda, keby nemali spolu žiadne scény :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miguel

"Dobre," začal Stiles, keď znovu vošiel do Scottovej izby, "Scott povedal, že sa pokúsi prísť čo najskôr a všetko ti vysvetlí."  
"Fajn," odvrkol Derek sediaci na posteli. Stiles si sadol na druhý koniec postele a premeral si teenegera vedľa seba. Vyzeral pokojnejšie ako pred pár minútami a Stilesovi zrejme už nehrozilo žiadne zbližovanie sa s dverami.

"Miguel?" ozval sa do ticha Derek a Stiles trochu nadskočil.  
"Myslel som, že sa so mnou nechceš rozprávať," úprimne povedal Stiles a Derek sa zamračil.  
"Veď ani nemusím," odvrkol.  
"Ale na druhej strane," pokúsil sa rozhovor zachrániť Stiles, "myslím, že konverzácia s tebou môže byť lepšia ako trápne ticho."  
"To má byť kompliment?" podvihol obočie Derek.  
"Dávam ti šancu," pokrčil pobavene plecami Stiles.  
"Skôr naopak," pokrútil Derek hlavou no Stiles si na ňom všimol aj niečo čo pripomínalo náznak úsmevu.

"S tou španielčinou si mi zachránil krk," priznal Stiles. "Mccall by ma bol dostal."  
"Čuduješ sa?" spýtal sa Derek. "Tvoja neschopnosť klamať pripomína nevydarenú improvizáciu."  
"Heej," urazil sa Stiles, "moje klamanie je v pohode. Akurát sa niekedy vyskytnú neočakávané komplikácie, ktoré však trvajú väčšinou krátkodobo."  
"Áno, krátkodobo," súhlasil Derek, "len vďaka mne."  
"Dobre, kredit som ti už dal," vzdychol si Stiles a v izbe opäť nastalo ticho.

"Čo?" spýtal sa Derek, keď si všimol, že ho Stiles pozoruje.  
"Ja len," nervózne začal Stiles, "naozaj si nič napamätáš?"  
"Pamätám si moju rodinu," hovoril Derek, "tiež školu, mojich spolužiakov, priateľov-"  
"Myslím nás," prerušil ho Stiles. "Mňa, Scotta, Lydiu a ostatných."  
"Nie, nepamätám," vzdychol si Derek, "ale..."  
"Ale čo?" spozornel Stiles.

"Zdá sa mi, akoby som rozoznával vaše vône," vysvetlil Derek. "Ste mi povedomí."  
"No, aspoň niečo," povzbudivo povedal Stiles.  
"Čo sme my dvaja?" spýtal sa zrazu Derek a pozeral Stilesovi uprene do očí."  
"Čože?" spýtal sa zmätene Stiles.  
"Je mi jasné, že nie som tvoj bratranec Miguel z Mexica," prevrátil očami Derek. "Myslím, len sa poznáme alebo sme priatelia?"  
"Och," pochopil Stiles a prešiel si rukou po vlasoch. "Keď tak nad tým premýšľam, myslím, že náš vzťah by sa dal nazvať aj priateľstvom. Aj, keď sme si vždy nerozumeli, pomaly sme sa tam dostali."  
"Aha," povedal trochu sklesnuto Derek.

"Keby som ťa nepoznal povedal, by som, že vyzeráš sklamane," zasmial sa Stiles. "Čakal si nebodaj, že sme najlepší priatelia?"  
Derek nič nepovedal, len na neho zamračene zazeral  
"Ó môj Bože," povedal Stiles. "Ty si naozaj čakal niečo také?"  
"Ja neviem," podráždene odvrkol Derek. "Ide o to, že voniaš inak ako všetci ostatní."  
"Ako to myslíš?" opatrne sa ho spýtal Stiles a opätoval mu jeho pohľad.  
"Tvoja vôňa je mi známejšia," vysvetlil Derek a prisadol si k nemu bližšie. "Ako keby som ťa poznal viac, bol s tebou viac."

Stiles sa trochu zamrvil a prerušil s Derekom očný kontakt. Začínal byť z toho ako sa správa nervózny. To ako sa na neho pozeral, ako sa ich ramená ľahko dotýkali, ako Derek zdôraznil slovo VIAC. Našťastie v tom zavolal Scott a Stilesovi sa to na druhý krát podarilo zdvihnúť.  
"Áno?" spýtal sa trochu roztrasene do telefónu a nechápal prečo mal na neho Derek taký vplyv. Veď to predsa nebolo ako keby s ním flirtoval alebo čo.

"Máme problém," vzdychol si Stiles, keď zložil.  
"Počul som," povedal Derek. "Nejaká žena uniesla Lydiu a chce, aby som jej otvoril na výmenu trezor našej rodiny a dal jej triskelion."  
"Ehm," ošil sa Stiles, "neviem, či je dobrý nápad ti to povedať ale Scott by asi súhlasil. Koniec koncov, mohlo by to byť nebezpečné, keby si o tom nevedel ale ja-"  
"Stiles!" zastavil ho Derek. "O čo ide?"

 

"Tá žena," nadýchol sa Stiles, "je Kate...Argent."  
"Kate?" zmätene sa spýtal Derek. "Prečo by to robila?"  
"Viem, že si ju pamätáš pravdepodobne ako dobrého človeka," začal Stiles, "ale teraz jej nemôžeš veriť."  
"Musíme kontaktovať moju rodinu," rozmýšľal nahlas Derek. "Moja mama bude vedieť čo robiť."  
"Na to nemáme čas," snažil sa to zahovoriť Stiles. Nechcel Dereka vystaviť pravde o tom čo sa stalo jeho rodine a že to urobila práve Kate.  
"Len mi povedz ako ich môžem kontaktovať," nesúhlasil Derek.

"Pozri," začal Stiles, "teraz sa musíme čo najskôr dostať do školy a dať Kate čo chce. Inak Lydii môže niečo urobiť. Viem, že chcem od teba asi veľa ale môžeš mi v tomto veriť? Musíme ísť."  
"Verím ti," povedal takmer bez zaváhania Derek a Stilesa to na chvíľu vyviedlo z miery.  
"Dobre," povedal nakoniec a obaja sa ponáhľali preč.

+++

"Ó nie," povedal Stiles, keď vystupovali na parkovisku pred školou  
"Čo je?" spýtal sa ho Derek a sledoval ako sa Stiles díva na čierne auto, ktoré zastavilo vedľa nich a vystúpil z neho dospelý muž, Scott a neznáme dievča.  
"Je tu Peter," znechutene zamrmlal Stiles.  
"Trochu viac nadšenia Stiles," pristúpil k nim menovaný. "Takto si budem myslieť, že ma vidíš nerád."  
"Myslím, že neexistuje niekto kto by ťa videl rád," prišlo k nim aj dievča.

"Derek," oslovil ho Scott, "toto je Malia a Peter."  
"Myslím, že nás si predstavovať nemusel," zaškeril sa Peter.  
"Ako to myslí?" spýtal sa zamračene Derek.  
"Nevšímaj si ho," vzdychol si Scott, "musíme ísť. Kira povedala, že čaká pri východnom vchode."  
"Dobre, dobehnem vás, len si ešte niečo zoberiem," rýchlo povedal Stiles, zatiaľ čo Scott, Malia a Peter už utekali ku Kire, no Derek s ním zaostal.

"Čo ty a Malia? Tiahneš z nej," povedal zrazu Derek zatiaľ čo Stiles otváral kufor.  
"Wau," šokovane povedal Stiles. "To má byť urážka?"  
"Nie," rýchlo dodal Derek. "Len...ste spolu alebo čo?"  
"Keď ťa to tak zaujíma tak nie," vzdychol si Stiles a Derek nepočul klamstvo. "Ale ona by očividne chcela. Je to...komplikované."  
"Stačí jej len povedať ako sa naozaj cítiš," navrhol Derek. "Určite to pochopí."

"Neverím, že som práve dostal radu o vzťahu od Dereka Hale," pousmial sa Stiles a zavrel kufor.  
"Hovoríš to ako keby si vedel aký som vo vzťahu," povedal Derek.  
"No, ja-" začal nervózne Stiles.  
"A pálka?" skočil mu do reči Derek, keď si všimol predmet, ktorý Stiles držal. "Naozaj?"  
"Sklapni," zamrmlal Stiles, keď si všimol jeho spokojný úsmev a šiel radšej za ostatnými, s Derekom hneď v pätách.

+++

"Toto je na prd," rozčúlil sa Derek, keď Kira vysvetlila čo Kate presne chce a Scott rozhodol, že najlepšie bude hrať podľa jej pravidiel. "Sme v nevýhode."  
"Derek má pravdu," vložil sa do toho aj Stiles. "Nemôžeme si byť istý, že nás Kate neoklame, nezoberie triskelion a nezmizne aj s Lydiou."  
"Ale je to všetko čo môžeme práve teraz robiť," povedal škaredú pravdu Scott a ostatní potichu prikývli.

"Niečo mi ale stále nejde do hlavy," ozval sa znova Derek. "Ako vedela, že je náš trezor pri škole a že je triskelion práve v ňom."  
"Pretože si mi to povedal," objavila sa zrazu s úsmevom Kate, "nepamätáš?"  
Keď Derek zmätene pokrútil hlavou Kate sa len usmiala širšie.  
"Smola," pokrčila plecami a spoza nej vyšli dve obrovské postavy obalené vo zvieracích kostiach. "Týchto dvoch fešákov vám tu nechám zatiaľ čo mi Derek ukáže trezor. Nechceme predsa žiadne problémy."

"Bersekers," zavrčal Peter a podozrivo sledoval Katiných spoločníkov zatiaľ čo Derek sa pomaly dostal až ku nej.  
"A čo Lydia?" vyhŕkol Stiles.  
"Tá je v úplnom bezpečí," povedala Kate. "Keď dostanem čo chcem, je celá vaša."  
Potom Kate obrátila svoju pozornosť znovu na Dereka, ktorý ju už viedol preč. O chvíľu sa obaja stratili za schodiskom, niekde smerom k hlavnému vchodu.

+++

"Čo tu robíš?" skríkol Derek na Petra, keď zliezol po schodoch, do trezoru, k nim. "Čo je s ostatnými?!"  
Kate zatiaľ skúmala triskelion, ktorý už držala v rukách.  
"Ten ti nepomôže," Peter ignoroval Dereka, "je to len drevená hračka."  
"Klameš!" zasyčala na neho Kate a odniekiaľ zvonku sa ozvali výkriky na čo Derek hneď vybehol z trezoru von.  
"Priznávam, že nemám nevinnú minulosť," usmial sa Peter, "ale tento krát hovorím pravdu. Triskelion je len obyčajná hračka. Nie je na nej nič čarovné, čo by ti pomohlo lepšie ovládať premenu cez spln. Je to len predmet, ktorý sa používal pri tréningu. Niečo čo ti pomôže sústrediť sa."

+++

Keď Derek dobehol k ostatným Malia ležala na zemi, očividne ťažšie zranená a Scott sa pomaly dvíhal zo zeme, zatiaľ čo Kira sa snažila bojovať s dvoma Bersekermi naraz. Vyzeralo to, že sa jej chvíľu darí ale stačil jeden dobre mierený úder a dopadla tvrdo na zem spolu s katanou. Derek k nej rýchlo pribehol a pomohol jej vstať.

"Kde je Stiles?" spýtal sa rýchlo, zatiaľ čo sa pripravoval na útok.  
"Neviem," zdvihla si Kira katanu. "Mal dostať Lydiu do bezpečia."  
"Keď Peter ušiel a Bersekeri zaútočili," začal Scott, ktorý sa postavil k nim, tiež v útočnej alebo skôr obrannej pozícii, "povedal som Stilesovi, kde je Lydia. Podľa jej vône som určil jej polohu skoro hneď ako sme sem prišli. My sme sa ich zatiaľ pokúsili zastaviť."

Derek nemal čas reagovať, pretože Bersekeri práve zúrivo zaútočili. Ale, keď sa uhol jednému z útokov a sám jeden uštedril, rozmýšľal nad tým ako Scott mohol poslať Stilesa pre Lydiu samého. Čo, keď mala Kate posily?! Čo, keď sa mu niečo stane?!

+++

"No tak Kate!" zareval Peter a jeho hlas sa v trezore ozýval. "Premeň sa! Ukáž mi čo je v tebe, kým máš ešte šancu, pretože dlho žiť nebudeš."  
"Myslíš, že ma môžeš poraziť?" spýtala sa Kate už v podobe jaguára.  
"Nie poraziť," nesúhlasil Peter. "Zabiť! A tentoraz si dám záležať, že ostaneš mŕtva."

Ledva sa však pustili do boja zo schodiska sa spustilo pár plynových bômb a priestor sa začal napĺňať Prilbicou modrou, rastlinou, ktorá je pre vlkolakov jedovatá. Taktiež ich niečo oslepilo a Peter skončil o chvíľu oslabený ležať na zemi. Sledoval ako sa nejaká silueta blíži k menšiemu trezoru a pravdepodobne berie odtiaľ kufrík. Nedokázal však rozoznať kto to bol, všimol si len naleštené, čierne topánky.

Keď sa Prilbica modrá začala konečne vyparovať všimol si, že nikde nevidí Kate. Zrejme sa jej podarilo dostať von.  
"Peter?" ozval sa zrazu za ním Stiles a vedľa neho stála, síce trochu roztrasená ale inak nezranená Lydia.  
"Kde je Derek?" spýtal sa Stiles zatiaľ čo Peter podišiel ku prázdnemu trezoru.  
"Všetko vzali," zamrmlal Peter a znel zúfalo, "niekto vzal všetky peniaze. Muselo to byť naplánované."  
"Kde je Derek?" spýtal sa znovu Stiles, tentoraz hlasnejie.  
"Ušiel za vami, keď počul krik!" odvrkol Peter. "Vzali 117, 117 miliónov!"

Na to však už Stiles nereagoval a bežal k ostatným spolu s Lydiou. Keď sa k nim dostali Scott a Kira kľačali pri zranenej Malii.  
"Musíme ju odviezť k Deatonovi," povedal Scott, "vyzerá, že sa nelieči."  
"Nie je to také vážne," povedala podráždene Malia.  
"Ale aj tak bude lepšie, keď ťa k nemu zoberieme," presviedčala ju Kira.  
"Fajn," súhlasila nakoniec Malia a nechala sa zdvihnúť.

"A čo Derek?" spýtal sa Stiles. "Peter povedal, že šiel za vami."  
"Keď Kate odvolala Berserkerov utekal za nimi," vysvetlila mu Kira zatiaľ čo jednou rukou pridržiavala Maliu.  
"Kadiaľ?" netrpezlivo vyhŕkol Stiles.  
"Tam," ukázala mu smer Kira a Stiles sa tam rozbehol.  
"Stiles!" zakričal za ním Scott.  
"Kate Berserkerov odvolala nie? Budem v poriadku," povedal rýchlo Stiles. "Vezmite Maliu k Deatonovi, prídeme za vami."  
Ako to dopovedal, už ho nebolo.

+++

"Derek!" Stilesovi odľahlo, keď ho zbadal stáť na kraji jedného zo schodísk. Nevyzeral vážne zranený.  
"Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa ustarostene Derek a prišiel až k nemu. "Cítim z teba krv."  
"Je to len škrabanec," povedal Stiles a snažil sa netrhnúť, keď mu Derek nadvihol rukáv trička a odhalil tak krvavú ranu po pazúroch jedného z Berserkerov.  
"Nevyzerá to, že by to bolo hlboké," povedal nakoniec Derek a ranu znova zakryl. "Mal by si si to ale aj tak dať čo najskôr vyšetriť."

"A ty si v poriadku?" spýtal sa ho pre zmenu Stiles.  
"Všetko je už zahojené," pokrčil plecami Derek. "Vlkolak, pamätáš?"  
"Jasné," usmial sa Stiles a Derek si všimol jeho divný pohľad.  
"Čo je?" spýtal sa ho.  
"Chvíľu som sa bál, že..." začal vysvetľovať Stiles. "Ale nič."

"Bál si sa, že som odišiel s Kate," pochopil Derek a Stiles prikývol. "To by som neurobil, hlavne tebe nie."  
"Prečo hlavne mne nie?" spýtal sa ho potichu Stiles.  
"Niečo k tebe cítim," priznal Derek a Stiles zatajil dych. "Nepamätám si ťa ale v tomto som si istý. Si pre mňa niečo viac, neopustil by som ťa."  
"Tvoje oči," vydýchol Stiles a sledoval ich zlatistú farbu.  
"Čo?" spýtal sa zmätene Derek a zrazu sa zrútil v bolestiach na zem.  
"Derek!" skríkol vydesene Stiles.

+++

"Takže Deaton neprišiel na to ako sa Derek premenil naspäť na staršieho a prečo sa jeho oči zmenili na žlté?" spýtal sa Stiles a urobil si pohodlie vedľa Scotta na gauči.  
"Nie," povedal Scott, "a zrejme na to ani nepríde."  
"Malo to na Dereka nejaký dopad?" zvedavo sa znova spýtal Stiles.  
"Nemyslím si," po chvíli povedal Scott, "zdá sa mi trochu pokojnejší ale inak nič. Ty si s Derekom odvtedy nehovoril?"  
"A na čo?" pokrčil plecami Stiles ako keby na tom nezáležalo ale Scott počul jeho zrýchlený tep.

"Vyhýbaš sa mu?" spýtal sa ho zrazu Scott.  
"Nie," rýchlo zaprel Stiles.  
"Vieš, že viem kedy klameš nie?" vzdychol si Scott.  
"Derek mi vtedy večer povedal, že ku mne niečo cíti," priznal po chvíli váhania Stiles.  
"Myslel som si, že to bude niečo také," povedal Scott.  
"Čo?" nechápal Stiles. "Ty si to vedel? Prečo si mi to nepovedal?"

"Asi som to z neho tak nejako vycítil," vysvetlil Scott, "ale nebol som si istý."  
Stiles len neveriacky pokrútil hlavou a Scott pokračoval: "Ale u teba som si bol vždy istý na 100%."  
"Ako to myslíš?" spýtal sa zhrozene Stiles a Scott prevrátil očami.  
"Chceš povedať, že si si nemyslel, že je sexy už od toho stretnutia v lese?"  
"Myslieť si, že je niekto sexy je iné ako mať toho človeka skutočne rád," povedal Stiles a Scott mu prikývnutím uznal pravdu.

"A čo Malia?" spomenul si na ňu Scott.  
"Ukončil som to s ňou," povedal Stiles. "Nezobrala to najlepšie ale myslím, že sa z toho dostane."  
"To určite," súhlasil Scott. "Malia nie je žiadne dievča v rukavičkách. Ale nechápem jedno, ty máš rád Dereka, vieš, že on ťa má rád. Prečo sa mu teda vyhýbaš?"  
"Čo, keď si to nepamätá? Čo, keď ma odmietne?" vylial si svoje neistoty Stiles.  
"Stiles," oslovil ho Scott opatrne, "pred chvíľou som ti povedal, že to z neho cítim. Som si istý, že starší Derek sa ohľadom teba cíti rovnako ako ten, ktorý ti to vtedy večer povedal."  
"Fajn," povedal nakoniec Stiles, "dnes za ním pôjdem."

+++

"Čo tu robíš?" spýtal sa Derek, keď sa Stiles objavil pri dverách jeho podkrovného bytu.  
"Aj ja ťa rád vidím?" ironicky povedal Stiles.  
"Poď dnu," pozval ho Derek a Stiles rýchlo prekĺzol okolo neho.  
"Som trochu prekvapený, štyri týždne som ťa nevidel," povedal Derek. "Skoro ako keby si sa mi vyhýbal."  
"Pamätáš si veci čo sa stali, keď si bol premenený na teenegera?" ignoroval Derekovo obvinenie Stiles a nervózne sa hrýzol do spodnej pery.

"Stiles," vzdychol si Derek, "pamätám si všetko ale ak ide o to čo som ti povedal...nič od teba neočakávam. Zabudneme na to, ako keby sa nič nestalo."  
"Ale ja na to zabudnúť nechcem," priznal sa Stiles a opätoval Derekov pohľad.  
"Nie som pre teba dosť dobrý," zašepkal Derek a pristúpil k nemu. "Ty si zaslúžiš niekoho...niekoho lepšieho ako som ja."  
"A čo ja?" rozhodil Stiles rukami. "Myslíš, že ja sa cítim pre teba dosť dobrý? Som len obyčajný človek, ktorého jedinou silnou stránkou je jeho úroveň sarkazmu."

"Vieš, že to nie je pravda," pokrútil Derek hlavou. "Si omnoho viac než to."  
"Ty tiež Derek," chytil ho Stiles za ruku. "Ty si tiež pre mňa omnoho viac ako si myslíš. A preto nezabudnime na to, čo si mi povedal vtedy večer."  
"Nechcem zabudnúť," povedal po chvíli Stiles, keď bol Derek ticho.  
"Ani ja," povedal úprimne Derek a Stiles sa pousmial.  
"Fajn," prerušil nakoniec medzeru medzi nimi a jemne Dereka pobozkal.  
"Ale už ma nikdy nevolaj bratranec Miguel," zasmial sa Derek a znova si Stilesa pritiahol do bozku, tentoraz vášnivejšieho.


End file.
